End of T I M E
by youaremyclarity
Summary: Anastasia, daughter of King George, but to David she's his step-sister. Ana was born into royalty, but she didn't belong there. She wanted to explore, see the world that was just beyond those cold castle walls. When David runs off, he takes her with him and in the process giving her a chance at is is the story of how our princess meets our favorite pirate. Hook/OC


End of Time;

/ CHAPTER 1 /

No Choice

**"ONCE UPON A TIME DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, OR CAPTAIN HOOK *TEARS* ONLY MY OC. :)**

* * *

_" This chapter takes place after David's twin brother dies. David has been living with King George for some time now so that gave Ana and him some quality time, in which they bonded immensely."_

"Princess Anastasia?"

The young princess heard her name being called several times, but she didn't want to get up.

She was comfortable in her bed, and she didn't want to face her father's duties.

That's the reason her brother was there for, he could take her place.

"Ana!"

Her bedroom door flew upon as she felt a presence ripping her sheets away, making her cold.

"Sister, we must go downstairs, father requests our presence"

Anastasia turned around to look up at her brother, with a annoyed look on her face.

"You seriously came down here to wake me up, you are insane"

Ana turned back around as she closed her eyes.

"Here goes nothing"

Suddenly, Ana was hoisted up from her bed and carried out the door and into the hallway.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING. .NO. TAKE ME BACK TO MY ROOM. I CAN'T GO LOOKING LIKE THIS."

She heard her brother chuckle as he placed her down on her feet, " I knew you wouldn't be able to sustain from going like this. Go change, I'll be outside your room."

Ana huffed and stomped back to her room, signaling for her maids to help her do her hair do.

"You're going to pay for this David, just because you slayed a dragon it doesn't give you the right.." Ana's words were cut short as David swung the door closed.

"Hurry up sister!"

Her father King George, sat upon the throne waiting for the day's visitors.

"Ana, if you would kindly stop pestering with him. I don't appreciate this kind of behavior"

David and Ana were messing around behind the King's back, shoving each other and making funny faces to pass the time.

" This wouldn't be happening if you didn't send him to my bedroom to wake me up" Ana answered back.

" If you continue this back talking, you are going to face the consequences"

" King George, she's just -"

"Ah, King Midas, we have been waiting for you"

Both David and Ana looked up as King Midas walked into the throne room.

"Where is the dragon's head, I want to see it for myself" he stated.

Ana's father signaled for his men to bring forth the slayed dragon's head.

Once the dragon's head was brought out, King Midas turned it into gold so he could keep it as a reward.

"James,Ana"

My father called to us, while Ana lined up behind her father , David or James stood next to him.

They whispered harshly while Midas's back was turned.

"When will I be able to return home."

"From this day forth may that beast's head be a reminder of the valiant warrior who killed it. The bravest, most noble prince I have ever met. You have earned my up-most respect."

David acknowledged that as he bowed his head.

"We treasure that respect King Midas, just as we respect your treasure."

Ana was annoyed by her father's statements, "always looking for money", she mumbled to herself.

"Yes, yes. You were promised gold and gold you should have, but I did not get to where I'm by thinking small."

Anastasia looked at her step-brother as David quickly looked to her with a questioning stare.

" I stand before you because I dream big. I was just looking for a dragon slayer, I was looking for the strongest warrior in the land. A hero. Someone who could unite the kingdoms, someone I would be proud to call family."

Ana looked up, this didn't sound good.

"Bring her" King Midas demanded.

Suddenly, the guards brought a young women a little older than Ana.

"Gentleman. Lady Ana. May I present my daughter, Abigail. Beyond gold, beyond anything. I value her most. I promised her I would only give her hand in marriage when I found a companion worthy of her. Now I have."

This can't be for real, Ana thought to herself.

"He killed the dragon?" Abigail asked her father, his response was a nod.

"I guess he'll do"

This women was so arrogant, Ana thought.

"And so Prince James, I offer you my daughter's hand in marriage"

Come on David think of something, Anastasia mentally told her brother.

" King Midas, I'm humbled by your generous offer but I can not- "

Anastasia's father hastily grabbed David aside. This wasn't going to end good.

"Ah, my son so humble"

Anastasia couldn't hear every word her father told David. He was fuming.

"If you think anything but a yes, you will be responsible for the destruction of everyone and everything in our kingdom. You will marry this girl, or I will kill you. I will kill your mother. I will turn that farm to ash. Do you understand me?"

"You can't do-" Anastasia whispered trying to protect her brother.

He was only her step-brother, but he was all she had. He was her family.

" Do not get involved in this, Ana" He grabbed her arm with a tight grip.

"Father-"

" Don't touch her. I will do as you say" David quietly said to him, separating Ana and King George.

David turned to her, as he grabbed her face gently in his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead.

" I have no choice"

* * *

**A/N;**

**So I have a good feeling about this storyline. So you will see more of these chapters to come.**

**If you like this chapter, leave a review and let me know.**

**My OC is portrayed by Nina Dobrev.**

**Enjoy! :)**


End file.
